X (21 Savage
X''' (sometimes referred to as '''X Bitch) is a song by American rapper 21 Savage and American producer Metro Boomin from their collaborative project "Savage Mode". It features vocals from American rapper Future. Lyrics Hahahaha 10 bad bitches in a mansion Wrist on Milly Rock, them diamonds on me dancin' When you workin' hard, then your money start expandin' I got model bitches wanna lick me like some candy And them drugs come in handy Last name Savage, bitch, but no I'm not Randy Hit her with no condom, had to make her eat a Plan B And I'm sippin' on that codeine, not Brandy I-I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch, huh I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch Hol' up, I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch (Hol' up) Hol' up, I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch (Hol' up) Fuck a wedding ring, I bought a necklace (21, 21) Diamonds got the flu, try not to catch this (21, 21) I left that ho alone 'cause she was ratchet (Woah, woah) All these bitches salty, they can't stand me (Woah) Flexin' on that bitch, hold up (Flexin' on that bitch) Bought a necklace on that bitch, hol' up (21, 21) Her friend gon' lick me like a fruit roll up (Roll, up, roll up) She in her feelins' on the 'Gram, grow up (Savage) 21, flexin' on that bitch, hol' up (Hol' up) I ain't textin' back that bitch, hol' up (No way, no way) I ain't stressin' bout that bitch, hol' up (Savage) 21 gon' get the stick, hol' up Hol' up, hol' up, bitch I like to ball (Like to ball) Hol' up, hol' up, without no weave, you bald Hol' up, bitch I spent your rent inside the mall (21, 21) Told her she got a n***a but he broke, she lost (Savage) Hol' up, at this private location Hol' up, put her back in rotation (Woo) Hol' up, bitches on me, immigration Hol' up, goin' through the translations I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch (Huh) I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch (Hol' up) Hol' up, I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch Hol' up, I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch Fuck a wedding ring, I bought a necklace (21, 21) Diamonds got the flu, try not to catch this (21, 21) I left that hoe alone 'cause she was ratchet All these bitches salty, they can't stand me Hol' up, hol' up, bitch my Rolex on fleek (On fleek) Hol' up, bitch my diamonds on fleek (Bling, blaww) Hol' up, I got gold on my teeth (On my teeth) Hol' up, you got Rainbow on your feet? (Broke bitch) Hol' up, corny n***as don't impress me Hol' up, never let a bitch dress me Hol' up, can't no motherfuckin' judge check me Hol' up, I don't give a fuck about no ring Hol' up, money make my old bitches hate me Hol' up, hol' up, bitch you still stay on Section-8 (Broke bitch) Hold up, my new bitch wetter than a lake (Wet as fuck) Hold up, and she love to let me paint her face Hol' up, fell in love with some good throat Hol' up, fell in love with some good throat Hol' up, ripped them confidential papers up Hol' up, you done made me wake my savage up (Hol' up) I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch Hol' up, I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch Hol' up, I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch Fuck a wedding ring, I bought a necklace Diamonds got the flu, try not to catch this I left that ho alone 'cause she was ratchet All these bitches salty, they can't stand me Ten bad bitches in a mansion Wrist on Milly Rock them diamonds on me dancin' When you workin' hard then your money start expandin' If Young Metro don't trust you, I'm gon' shoot you And them drugs come in handy Last name Hendrix, bitch, you know I'm no Jimi Hit 'em with no condoms, ship her right back out the country And I'm sippin' codeine, tats all on my stomach Why It Sucks # The lyrics are terrible mostly revolving around lean and drugs # Both 21 Savage and Future have very uninspired deliveries which results in a very boring song # This is one of 21 Savage's worst songs # The flow is very repetitive Music Video 21 Savage & Metro Boomin - X ft Future (Official Music Video) Category:21 Savage Songs Category:Metro Boomin Songs Category:Future Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:2016 Category:Hip hop Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers